zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
DZIKI GONCIARZ - Zapytaj Beczkę 104
Opis odcinka Krzysztof powraca do Zapytaj Beczkę!!!! Jednogłośna Opinia Fajna opinia była jednogłośna, wiecie? "1:40 czy tylko ja robilam to razem z Krzysiem ?" - madzia281299 Pytania *Uwaga mam żart Jak się nazywa cent, który został profesjonalistą % - Mek 123 *Oral czy anal - Kuba Wojciechowski *Krzychu czemu nie odpowiadasz na moje pyta nie o jaraniu zielska??A może w Japonii palicie właśnie cebule?? - Wujo Daro *Czy w Japonii ciężko znaleźć pracę? - Yoona Im *Spoko kurde tylko zrób jebany 100 odcinek sam bo mnie coś strzeli. - Kuba Jed *Czy podrywanie wykładowcy, który prawdopodobnie ma żonę i dzieci ale nie nosi obrączki więc tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, czyli mnie straszną zdzirą? Boooże... on jest taki wspaniały <3 <3 <3 <3 - Bonnie Parker *ja bym prosil by w zastępstwie byl Krzysztof Gonciarz - extreme5 *Skończ z tym pluciem (jak od 1:40), żenujące to i nudzi. I co z tego? - vivacenontroppo *0 hest liczba nieujemna i niedodatnia - matys0507 *PKrzysiu, czy masz jakiegoś najlepszego przyjaciela z którym możesz się napić, porozmawiać itp. itd.? Załóż Całun Beczki Gonkers - Golden Phoenix *No i po tym odcinku po wpisaniu ,,zes" w google ,,Zespół Aspergera" to 1 wynik - Maciex3PL *Mój kolega Paweł mnie wkurwia, Chętnie bym mu przyjebał, ale nie wszystko rozwiązuje się przemocą. CO ROBIĆ? - DJ Pendrive (DJpendrive) *Gonciu, wytłumacz nam ten żart z elektronem, bo nie wiem czy nie rozumiem go, ponieważ jego sens kryje się w fizyce, czy może chodzi o coś zupełnie innego - Nismon *Krzysiu ! Powiedz coś o serialu prison break. - Tomasz Wesołowski *Krzysiu, dlaczego masz tak mało subskrybcji? W porównaniu do youtuberów, których hejtujesz? - Papaja Papajowa *Krzysiu wymyśl dialog ze słowem "bimberek" akcentując to jak prawdziwy żul. - ZawiK *bóg beczka ojczyzna... beczka gonciarza czy pewdiepie'a? - lelouch0chan *Krzysiu, skoro biblia została skończona w V wieku, a Polska powstała w 966 to jakim cudem biblia jest po polsku? - Paweł Fornalik *Krzysiu czy tylko ja uważam, że słowo MOSZNA jest obrzydliwe ? - jerko3000 *Oglądam Cię i instaluje GTA V jaram się tym :> - Danek1 *what does jednogłośna opinia say? - adrianna gimbusek *Gonkers ! :D - Kacper Januszkiewicz *czy mógłbyś zamieszkać w Japonii na stałe i czy tęsknisz za naszą "Cebulandią"? :D - GreenDayPunx96 *DLACZEGO MASZ CZOŁO JAK LOTNISKO????!!!! N - Gimbus Gonciarz Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers (intro) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey, Cheedham, and Howe *Doug Maxwell, Media Right Productions - Jazz Piano Bar (gdy Krzysztof opowiada o tym, jak spotyka przyjaciela w barze) *Topher Mohr and Alex Elena - Fortaleza *Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden - Bonkers (Gonkers) Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwszy odcinek z udziałem Krzysztofa po drugiej serii zastępstw (ostatni regularny odcinek, w którym wystąpił to odc. 97). * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. * Na początku odcinka Krzysztof nawiązał do wyjątkowo negatywnego odbioru odcinka poprowadzonego przez Ajgora Ignacego. *W odpowiedzi na jedno z pytań ("0 hest ...") Krzysiu nawiązał do utworu Gangu Albanii - Napad na Bank. *Na końcu odcinka Krzysztof nawiązał do Mamiko Yoko. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem